Guardian Angel
by TheSweetMew
Summary: Takes place a few years after the final battle. Ichigo broke up with Aoyama and Kisshu is back. Our favourite alien does everything to protect his kitten from harm, so is she going to fall in love with him? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 (04-17 17:03:01)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _English isn't my first language so please excuse any mistakes._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1  
**_

* * *

It seemed like just another ordinary day.

The final battle had been won and the years after that passed peacefully and without any other complications.  
So Ichigo Momomiya made her way to school, not knowing that many things were about to change.

"Hey Ichigo!" The redhaired girl turned around to see her friends Miwa and Moe standing near the school entrance.  
"Good Morning~" With a happy smile on her face, she joined them. "I'm on time today~ Isn't that a reason to celebrate?", she joked  
and threw her arms around their shoulders. This earned her a few giggles.

"Yeah, we should _totally_ throw you a party for that reason!", Miwa said with a big grin on her face.  
Then they made their way to their classroom not noticing that a few older girls nearby were watching them with rather grim faces.

 **Hours later...**

School was finally over and since Ichigo needed to head over to the cafe for work, she parted ways with her school friends at the school gate.  
Now that she was alone, it didn't take long until she found herself face to face with one of her seniors who had been watching her earlier this morning.

"Ichigo Momomiya", the older girl said in a disgusted tone. Confused by the hostility, Ichigo just stayed silent.  
"The girl who stole **our** Aoyama-kun." Her two companions nodded while throwing dirty looks at the redhead.

Suddenly the mew knew what this was all about. "Listen, if you want to blame his behaviour towards you on me, just forget it.  
It's not like I have anything to do with that.", the 16-year-old retorted. After all these years of fighting against the aliens and their chimeras,  
Ichigo wasn't the helpless girl she used to be. These girls didn't scare her one bit and she wasn't going to let them speak to her like that.

"After **YOU** broke up with him, he stopped talking to us like he did before! He even stopped allowing us to watch him practise! All because of a _stupid_ girl like you!"  
"You didn't even _deserve_ to be with him in the first place! You **ugly** , **stupid** , **disgusting** -"  
Before the girl could finish her sentence, a lightning bolt struck the tree right next to her, missing her body by a few inches.

Letting out a loud scream, the girl stared horrified at the mew, who looked just as scared, and then began to run as fast as she could away from the scene.  
Her friends followed her.

Alarmed and confused, Ichigo looked left and right, trying to identify what or who the cause of the lightning bolt was.  
The only thing she saw was a shadow which disappeared the second she laid her eyes on it. " **ALIEN** , **ALIEN**!"  
As Masha cried out the almost nostalgic alarm signal, the mew suddenly knew who had been there a few moments ago and  
who had attacked the girl that was insulting her. "Kisshu...", she whispered in disbelief. "You are back?"

 **At the cafe**

"Do you think _all_ of them are back?", Minto asked her fellow team members. "I think if **he** is back... He wouldn't come alone, would he?", Retasu commented with a  
thoughtful look in her eyes. "It's none of my business, but wasn't he obsessed with Ichigo? Maybe he came back to stalk her again", Zakuro said while crossing her  
arms and leaning against the wall. They had closed the cafe and were now sitting at one of the bigger tables, discussing the recent event.

"I don't know... it's... I think if he wanted to harrass me like before, he wouldn't just disappear like that... I mean.." A dark red blush appeared on Ichigo's cheeks.  
"You know how he acted all the time!" Minto just smirked at the flustered girl.

"Are you by any chance talking about him **KISSING** you all the time?" " **MINTO**!"  
"Calm down, we can see your ears and tail again" " **RYOU**!"

Embarrassed, the cat girl tried to cover them as quickly as she could. "Maybeee I can see Taru-Taru again!", Purin chimed in and started dancing around the table  
with a big smile on her face. "I'm going home, this conversation doesn't seem to go anywhere", Zakuro commented and left the room.

A few moments passed while Retasu twirled a strand of her long green hair around her finger. "Um... How about we stop overanalysing the situation...?  
Kisshu didn't harm you, right? So I think we should just wait for him... or them... to contact us instead of trying to search for him... or them... "  
A bit embarrassed, the porpoise mew looked away after ending her sentence.

"I agree with her", Keiichiro said softly and smiled at the shy girl. "I do too! They're our **friends** now, remember?", Purin told them while dropping herself onto  
one of the chairs. "Hmm.. I'm just concerned about possible attacks. We don't know if he came back with peaceful intentions", Ryou commented with a serious look  
on his face. Minto and Ichigo glanced at each other.

"Anyways... you all have your pendants with you and Ichigo has Masha as well, so even when he tries to attack one of you, you are able to defend yourself.  
Just try to be careful, okay?" Ryou sighed. It was obvious that he didn't like the situation. "You can go home now and if you find out anything else,  
don't forget to call me or Keiichiro."

The girls nodded and left the room to change out of their work clothes.

"Okay, I'm going to walk home with Purin... See you tomorrow...", Retasu said with a soft smile.  
Purin grabbed her hand and waved happily at the remaining mews. "Goodbyeee~"  
Then she began to drag the green haired girl towards the park area.

"I bet the second I'm alone again, he's going to appear and harrass me!", Ichigo whined.  
"Call me if he kisses you~", Minto joked with a smirk on her face. "It's not funny!", the redhead retorted.

"Oh _yes_ , it is~ See you tomorrow!" The bird mew shot one last smirk at her friend, before walking towards the nearby parking lot,  
where her chauffeur was waiting for her.

Ichigo took a deep breath and let her gaze drift towards the cloudy sky. "I don't even know what I would do if he kissed me...

All this time without him... I don't know why, but I really missed him, which is very strange...  
I broke up with Masaya, because I realised that it had never been love, it was just a crush. But what about Kisshu? How do I feel about him?  
How should I feel about him...? I'm so confused."

The cat girl shook her head, trying to organise her thoughts.

"Kisshu **died** for me... He _really_ loved me. He protected me even when that meant giving up his life."

 _Just like a guardian angel._

"But do I **love** him?"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the story so far~**

 **Let me know what you think and if you have any advice, feel free to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
**

* * *

The sky had turned an exquisite shade of violet when Ichigo reached her neighbourhood later that day.  
She had strolled around the park for a bit, but then decided that she'd have to go home soon since her father tended to be _rather_ overprotective.  
Even now the redhead couldn't get a certain green haired alien out of her mind.

 _"Well, at least I'm home now"_ , the girl thought as her house appeared at the other side of the street she walked on.  
Just when she was about to head towards the door, the cat girl noticed a figure leaning on the tree next to her window.  
 _"Kisshu used to hang around that tree back when he practically **stalked** me, so no wonder he'd be here of all places!"  
_ Ichigo held back a giggle. _"Should I just call him? Talk to him?"_ The thought of meeting Kisshu again made her far more nervous than she should have been.  
 _"No, no! Just like Purin said earlier: We're **friends** now! Friends can talk to eachother! Nothing's strange about that! Calm down, Ichigo!" _

The girl ignored the loud thumps of her heart and crossed the street, not letting her eyes drift away from the figure standing in the shadows of the tree.  
Just when she was about to greet who she thought to be her former enemy, the boy stepped into the light of the street lamps, making Ichigo's blood run cold.

"Good evening, Ichigo." His familiar calm voice sounded just as emotionless as always. "Masaya, what are you doing here?", Ichigo said, feeling uncomfortable.  
It had been a while since the break up and the mew tried her best to avoid her former boyfriend at school since she couldn't stand his personality and  
behaviour any longer.

"Ichigo, I don't understand why you broke up with me in the first place. I've got the best grades at school and I'm also the best at kendo.  
Everyone likes me. So why do you think that breaking up with me was a good idea?", the black haired boy stated cooly.  
"Well, we just aren't meant to be! Can't you see that we are just too different? It was never love in the first place.  
You told me yourself that you only dated me to get rid of your fans at school!", Ichigo retorted, feeling herself growing angrier every second.

"I said that it was one of the benefits of dating you. Isn't that what matters? I don't have to worry about obsessive fans and being without a date  
at family gatherings. You have a perfect boyfriend to show off. Don't be so dense, Ichigo, it's better for the both of us."

" **No!** A relationship is based on true _love_ and not on benefits! I can't believe I used to like you! Now leave me alone!"  
The mew could feel her cat ears flatten against her head and her tail swinging angrily from side to side.  
But instead of leaving, the black haired boy took a step closer to her. "You're just confused, Ichigo", he stated blankly.

Then he kissed her.

Ichigo pulled away immediately. She felt utterly disgusted and was just about to start screaming at her ex, when she felt her body shrinking.  
 _"Oh no! Why is this happening now? You horrible disgusting excuse of a human being!"_ , the girl meowed angrily as she transformed into her cat form.

When she saw Masaya reaching out to her, she clawed at his hands and hissed loudly.  
Then she turned and began running back the way she came from. Since she didn't know how to turn back into a human,  
she could only hope that Ryou or Keiichiro were still at the cafe.

 _"I don't understand this! It hasn't happened for such a long time and now -"_ Suddenly, Ichigo remembered what Ryou had said to her  
the last time she was stuck in her cat form.  
 _ **"You transform when someone kisses you on your mouth, but only if you dislike or feel indifferent about that person."**_

 _"That had been two years ago... I totally forgot how it felt to be a cat."_

Walking a bit slower, the black kitten took in her surroundings. The sky was already pitch black, but thanks to her feline eyes  
Ichigo could see where she needed to go. When she passed one of the restaurants at the edge of her neighbourhood,  
a shiver made its way across her back. One of her ears tilted sideways and suddenly, the cat mew could hear the voices of two drunken men coming closer.

 _"I need to get away before -"_ **"What is thaaat? A dirty cat, isn't iiit?"** Ichigo felt her heart thump loudly as she tried to escape into a narrow alley,  
but the men decided to follow her. When she reached a dead end with nowhere to hide, the girl couldn't help but panic. _"This is **bad**! I can't transform!"_

Just in that moment, Ichigo felt a ripple of air appearing right next to her. Seconds later a shadow rushed past the girl, attacking the drunken men,  
who had followed the mew into the alley. Their terrified screams echoed through the night, as they tried to dodge the attacks and get away as quickly as possible.

Ichigo stared at the back of her rescuer. Dark red Bandages covered his arms and legs. Pointy ears. Forest green hair. **_Kisshu_**.

In one swift motion the alien turned around and his golden eyes seemed to glow as he stared at the little black cat below him.  
With a smirk he lowered himself on the ground and stepped closer to Ichigo, who couldn't stop gazing at her former enemy.

 _"Had he always been this attractive?"_ The cat girl could feel herself blush as she tried to get rid of that dangerous thought.

" _Hello_ , kitten~", Kisshu whispered while picking her up. He stroked her a few times, which resulted in a purr that Ichigo couldn't hold back.  
She could feel her cheeks burning. "Did you miss me~?", the boy continued, "I missed you **so** much..." Another smirk appeared on his face  
as he lifted the cat mew higher up so she could look him right into his eyes. Then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, causing Ichigo to turn back into a human.  
Blushing furiously, the redhead tried to get out of Kisshu's arms, but he only tightened his grip, pulling her closer. "Don't be like that, kitten, I know you missed me~"  
The alien stared right into her dark brown eyes, a smug smile on his face. "I _also_ know that you broke up with that treehugger~"

"Yes, I did...and..well...thank you for protecting me... _twice_ ", Ichigo stuttered nervously. A sweet and sincere smile appeared on Kisshu's face.  
"I'll always protect you. You don't even know how important you are to me. How important you've always been to me."  
For a second his eyes were full of sadness. _Memories._

A wave of guilt washed over Ichigo. It wasn't as if she had hated him. She just didn't know how to react at that time. She actually liked his displays of affection.

 _She had always liked them_.

* * *

 ** _I hope you liked this chapter!_**

 ** _Let me know what you think by reviewing~_**

 ** _I actually wanted to make Kisshu a bit more violent and 'scary' towards Ichigo since he'd been through a lot of emotional suffering but then again I just want these two to be happy._**

 ** _(I feel like he'd be very protective and caring if Ichigo would only accept him.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
**

* * *

A moment of silence passed between the two teenagers, while Kisshu kept staring at the cat girl in front of him.  
Ichigo avoided his eyes and instead looked at the ground below her. Forcing a playful smile onto his face,  
the green haired alien let her go and ruffled her hair. "Don't look so sad, honey. It doesn't suit you."

A blush appeared on Ichigo's cheeks as she finally met his soft gaze. Deciding that it was time to set things right, she nervously cleared her throat.  
"Kisshu... There's something I should've told you years ago... I...I _don't_ hate you. I **never** did. And... I'm sorry I've treated you so badly.  
Even if you were an enemy, you didn't deserve to be treated that way."

A few seconds passed as the boy simply stared at her. His golden eyes were filled with so many emotions at once.  
Confusion, doubt, shock, happiness and **hope**.

Finally, a big smile lit up his face and he enveloped the mew in a passionate hug. Ichigo didn't struggle at all this time and let herself be engulfed  
in his comfortable warmth. She found herself enjoying the closeness to her former enemy and when he loosened his arms around her,  
a feeling of disappointment washed over the girl. Kisshu seemed to have noticed the look in her eyes, but he didn't say anything.  
Instead, he smiled sweetly at her and held out his hand. When Ichigo shot him a confused look, he explained: "It's late and even though  
nobody can harm you now since **_I_** am here, -" At that comment he smirked, making the cat girl blush again.  
"- your parents must be worried nonetheless. So I'm going to bring you home."

"You're right... Thank you.." A smile appeared on Ichigo's face as she took his hand. It was warm and his presence made her feel safe.  
 _"I never thought he'd be this considerate.."_ Kisshu pulled her a bit closer and wrapped one arm around her waist.  
"Teleporting will feel a bit weird, but it's not dangerous, so don't worry", he reassured her. Then the cat girl felt the air ripple around them  
while she squeezed her eyes shut. For a second she felt like she was floating and nausea overcame her.

The moment they reappeared in front of Ichigo's house, the cat girl lost her balance and would've fallen over if Kisshu hadn't held her so tightly.  
When he was sure that she could stand on her own again, he let her go and smiled at her, his golden eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
"See you _soon_ , kitten~", the boy whispered into her right ear before planting a quick kiss on her cheek.  
Then he disappeared, leaving a confused and blushing Ichigo behind.

The girl didn't want to admit it, but she found herself more and more attracted to the alien.  
 _"How can he seduce me so easily? Just one smirk and I'm already blushing! Oh god... I'm falling for him. I can feel it.  
And the second _**_he_** _realises that, he's going to do_ ** _everything_** _to make me_ ** _his_** _... Oh god, oh no..."_

Slightly panicking, the blushing redhead pulled out her key and opened the front door. " _What if-"_  
"ICHIGO, **WHERE** HAVE YOU BEEN? IT'S ALREADY **DARK** OUTSIDE!", her father shouted angrily as he pulled her inside and shut the door. _"Oh **no**."_

 **30 minutes later...**

Ichigo made her way upstairs while holding her head. Her parents - mostly her father - had lectured her for what seemed like an eternity.  
They told her that it was dangerous for her to be out so late and what could've happened to her. The girl understood their concern (and anger),  
but in the end she had been safe (thanks to Kisshu) and that was all that mattered, right?  
Now she got a headache from all that yelling and just wanted to sleep.

"Thank god I don't have school tomorrow...", the mew mumbled as she opened the door to her room and slipped inside.  
Then she took a deep breath and rested her back against the door, closing her eyes to relax for a bit.

When she opened them again, her gaze trailed to her bed, making her freeze like a deer caught in the headlights when she found out that it wasn't empty.  
Lying on her dark pink duvet cover was none other than Kisshu. He smirked at the confused girl.

"Hey, Kitten~ I told you I'd _see you soon_ ~", he said in a playful tone, obviously enjoying how he managed to suprise his favourite mew.  
Said girl was still trying to sort her thoughts. "This is **too** soon!", she eventually protested, though that didn't convince the alien.  
He merely cocked his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Deciding to see how the girl would react to one of his advances now _after_ she told him that her hate had been an act  
(Yes, she didn't say it that way, but she told him that she never hated him, so it must've been an act, right?), he stood up and approached her.  
His golden eyes not leaving her brown ones as he backed her up against the door and rested his hands next to both sides of her head.

Ichigo was heavily flushed as she tried to control her breathing. The closeness made her nervous, but she was also exited in a way.  
She'd never admit it, but all their more intimate moments - the kisses or her being pinned down by Kisshu - were memories she used to replay in her head.  
Wondering what would've happened if she hadn't been forced to reject him. If he hadn't been the enemy.

" _Kitten~_ ", he whispered and Ichigo could feel goosebumps forming on her entire body as she struggled to keep eye contact.  
Kisshu's gaze was full of love and passion as he stared down at her. "You're not even struggling, _Honey_... Could it be that you _like_ this?"  
He came even closer to Ichigo's face, his lips almost touching hers.

Ichigo wanted to push him back and act as if he didn't affect her at all. Her pride demanded it. He made her feel _weak_ and she didn't like how _easily_  
he had her under his control now. At the same time she couldn't care less. She wanted to give in to him, because it just felt so right.

 _This was what she had wanted for so long. He made her feel loved._

" _Oh_ , _Kitten~_ " She felt his breath on her lips and shut her eyes tightly. "You just revealed your biggest _secret_. You _never_ hated me.  
 _I think you fell for me the second I fell for you._ " As these words escaped Kisshu's lips, Ichigo widened her eyes in pure shock.  
Just then, long forgotten memories flooded her mind.

 _Writing in her diary about her first kiss and how this event made her doubt her feelings for "Aoyama-kun".  
Dreaming about the mysterious green haired alien.  
Waiting for his usual advances on a daily basis while feeling excited. Secret smiles and stares during battles.  
Forcing herself to reject advances and convincing herself that she loved Masaya, because _**_"he is an enemy!"_** _._

" _How_ did you -", Ichigo began with a shaking voice as her dark brown eyes stared into his pools of gold.  
"You said you didn't hate me. Which means that you didn't blush out of anger and you reacted harshly to my advances, because you had to.  
So you either felt indifferent or you _liked_ me. Which made me want to find out _now_ since indifference wouldn't change to love  
when you lose contact for a long time, meaning that if you liked me _now_ , you must've liked me from the start.", Kisshu simply stated.

A smirk appeared on his face. "You **_didn't_** _resist_ my advance _, kitten~_ You _**like**_ me."

Then he kissed her. _Passionately._

* * *

 ** _I really hope you liked this chapter._**

 ** _It's my favourite one so far and I really enjoyed writing it._**

 ** _Please let me know what you think by reviewing!_**

 ** _The funny thing is that I planned the scenes roughly before starting with the chapter, but the conversation in the beginning came naturally  
(even though I actually wanted them to talk about these things in the last scene after Ichigo gets lectured by her parents) and the last scene  
wasn't supposed to happen like that. I thought about letting them have a serious conversation and ending with a goodnight kiss on the cheek,  
but I like this chapter more the way it turned out. It suits Kisshu better~_**

 ** _PS: I get really happy when I read your comments and I'm so glad that you seem to enjoy my story!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reviewing!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.  
 **Special thanks to DrDark7, Espikumon24, PurpleWaterLily24, angellynnsider and the few anons** **for their kind reviews!**

 ** _At Luna Neko-Chan: I call it Kishigo too ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4  
_**

* * *

The green-haired alien pulled away after what felt like an eternity. Ichigo hadn't kissed him back, but she also didn't struggle as she used to do in the past.  
She just let him kiss her. _"At least I'm making progress~"_ , Kisshu thought smugly. Then he took a few steps back and enjoyed the view he was given while  
the cat mew stared at him with wide eyes and a deep scarlet blush on her cheeks. "You're so cute, _**kitten**_ ~ Makes me wanna kiss you _again_ ~", the alien teased.  
This struck a nerve.

"Don't you **dare** harass me like that again! I **hate** you! You're an perverted, evil -" Before the girl could finish her rant, Kisshu leaned forward and petted  
one of her cat ears, which had appeared seconds ago. "Yes, yes, I know.." He stared into her dark brown eyes and smirked.  
Then, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I **_love_ ** you too, sweetie~"  
With these words the boy disappeared, leaving a fiercely blushing and angry Ichigo behind.

A light breeze brought the girl back to reality. Her gaze softened as she let herself sink to the floor.  
"What am I even doing..?", she whispered. Hugging her legs, the girl replayed the scene in her head.  
 _"I just don't know anymore.. Is this really what I want? Why is it so hard for me to admit my feelings? He makes me so nervous..."_  
A sigh echoed through the room. _"The scary thing is that I need to be sure about this before admitting my feelings, because I doubt that  
he'd ever let me go again.. Though that would be nice too... Someone who would love me **forever**..."_

"Okaaay, enough with this overthinking! Tomorrow will be a brand new day and everything will be **fine**!", Ichigo tried to cheer herself up.  
She got up and walked towards her window. The night air smelled nice, but she didn't like to leave it open while she was sleeping.  
After the cat girl had closed it, she let herself fall onto her bed. Snuggling deeper into her covers, she couldn't help but notice that they smelled like **him**.  
It was strangely comforting. The cat girl closed her eyes and let her thoughts run wild again. _"The kiss was nice though..."_

 **The next day...**

Bird noises filled Ichigo's ears and made her stir. "It's still too early...", she murmured to no one in particular. Suddenly a thought struck her.  
 _"I **closed** the window..." _ The cat mew's eyes snapped open and landed on a very familiar face. Green hair, golden eyes, amused smirk.  
"Good morning, _darling_ ~" A deep blush spread across Ichigo's cheeks as she realised how close their faces were.  
"Get- Get off me!", she managed to cry out, but her eyes betrayed her words as she couldn't shift her gaze away from Kisshu's soft lips.  
He, of course, only leaned closer as his smirk grew wider. "Thinking about **_something_**?"

Ichigo could feel his breath on her lips and she didn't like how he made her go completely weak. Afraid that she'd stumble over her words,  
she decided to just keep quiet. "If you kiss me, I'll leave you alone~" It was obvious how much fun Kisshu had when he was teasing her.  
She could see the sparkle in his eyes. "No..." Her complaint was practically inaudible. Not being able to handle the situation much longer,  
Ichigo just turned her head to her right. Her thoughts were running wild again. "Okay then..."  
For a second the girl really believed that the alien had given up and was about to leave. Then she felt his lips on her neck.

Goosebumps covered her entire body and she felt as if all of the oxygen had been sucked out of her lungs.  
She felt like she was on fire and then ice cold. A surprised gasp left her mouth.  
"Oh, **_sweetie_**... It was only a kiss. Imagine what you'd feel if I do _**other** things_ to you.", Kisshu whispered into her ear.  
Then he was gone.

 _"Oh god...oh no...keep calm...keep calm"_ Ichigo threw her face into her pillow and let out a frustrated scream.  
"What was **that**?! He is going to make me go **insane**!" Just then her phone started ringing: " _I need a gangster...to love me better...than all the others do...~"_  
The blush reappeared on her cheeks as she slammed her finger on the green button. _"I **need** to change my ringtone"_, she thought embarrassed.  
The song had been chosen after her frustrating break up with Aoyama. The robot. But now it only reminded her of a certain obsessive alien.  
If he ever noticed that ringtone, she would be screwed. That was for sure.

"Ichigo? Where are you?! Our shift started 30 minutes ago! I have to do everything alone!", Minto's angry voice nearly knocked her off her feet.  
"Ah... sorry, I didn't look at the clock - I just woke up and -" " **Wait**. Why are you sounding so weird? Did something happen?" Now she was suspicious.  
Why she felt the need to lie was unclear to Ichigo, but she quickly replied:"Ahaha, _**no**_! Everything's fine! I'll be over in a second!" Then she ended the call.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you like it anyway. ^^**

 **Please feel free to review or share your ideas for future chapters! I'm on summer break so I should be able to post more chapters very soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

* * *

When Ichigo arrived at the cafe, she had expected Minto to be extremely pissed at her. So when the bird mew greeted her with an exited hug,  
she wondered if she had unknowingly entered a parallel universe. "You won't believe what just happened! This is the **best day** ** _ever_**!", Minto squealed.  
"Okay, wait a second.. I thought you were going to rip my head off for leaving you alone at work?", the other mew responded slightly nervous.  
"That's not what's important right now! Zakuro just called and invited me to this super luxurious party! I normally don't like these noisy _events_ ,  
but **she** _invited_ **me**. We are going to have **so much fun**!"

The cat mew just stared at her friend with an awkward smile on her face. "That's...nice.." She never really understood Minto's obsession with  
her _Onee-sama_ , but as long as she was happy... "Well..then I'm going to change! The guests are waiting.." She turned to leave. " **WAIT!** "  
Ichigo slightly jumped at that yell, but luckily she couldn't feel her cat appendages popping out. "You could come too! It would be nice to see  
you go somewhere again... I mean you don't really do _anything_ anymore! What if you meet your _future_ _husband_?" The bird mew's face changed  
from concerned to amused. Before Ichigo could respond, she just turned away and walked back to the kitchen. Keiichiro had been calling her  
a few times already. As the cat mew made her way to the locker room, she thought about what her friend had just said. _"It is true, though, that  
I didn't really go anywhere in my freetime. Was it because of the breakup? I'm not even sure anymore. Or maybe ... Was it because I knew that __**he**_ _  
wouldn't appear out of nowhere anymore?"_

 **In the evening...**

"Okay... Minto told me they'd pick me up at eight, so I've still got a few minutes..." As Ichigo smoothed her hair for the tenth time, she wondered  
why Kisshu hadn't visited her today. Well he did visit her in the morning, but she didn't want to think about **that** again.  
She'd put a lot of effort into her look today and she was very curious how the alien would react if he'd saw her like that.

Slightly curled red hair cascading down her back. A pearl white silk dress with beautiful details. Gold shimmering heels.  
"Oh sweetie, you look like a goddess!" Ichigo turned around to meet her mother's gaze. "Thank you, mum..."  
She smiled softly and leaned into the hug. "Have fun, okay? You girls haven't been out for a while now.", her mother said.  
"AND BE HOME BEFORE MIDNIGHT!" The cat mew couldn't help but grin. "YES DAD!", she yelled back. He was still sulking in in the living room  
after Sakura had reminded him that their daughter wasn't a child anymore and that she could do whatever she wants.  
"I think they should be here any second. Bye, mom! BYE, DAD!" With a short wave to her mother, the redhead grabbed her clutch and went outside.

 **At the party...**

She should've known that it would be this way. Grim-faced Ichigo was leaning on a wall while her two friends were dancing. _Together.  
_ "I can't believe I'm the third wheel here!" Her frustrated cry earned her a few weird looks, but the cat mew couldn't care less.  
What was she supposed to do now? Even though she didn't have a problem with talking to strangers, she just couldn't go up to someone.  
The girl just _knew_ that it would end in a disaster. It seemed like most women here were either ready to murder you if you'd try to involve  
them in a conversation or too busy dancing to the loud music. The men were flirting and Ichigo (was already madly in love with a certain alien)  
wasn't interested in that. _"You'd think a luxurious party would be different, but everyone is drunk and the music is too loud. Well, for a cat anyway."_

Suddenly someone stumbled into her. Before she could lose her balance, two firm hands steadied her. "I'm sorry, I was pushed forward by a drunken  
person." It was a male voice, but the loud music made it impossible to recognize if she knew the man or not. Her eyes traveled upwards as she took  
in a dark suit and a lean frame. She couldn't help but smile in anticipation as she shifted her gaze to his face and - "Oh.."

 _"It's not him."_

The man before her had dark brown hair and green eyes. Slightly tanned skin. A foreigner she had never seen before. Obviously very wealthy.  
"Is everything alright?", he asked and eyed her curiously. "Oh- Yes! I'm fine! And it was an accident, so-" "Well, then I'd like to buy you a drink.  
Just to show my concern, of course." A polite smile formed on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes, which made the cat mew suspicious. And panicky.  
"Um, well thank you, but I don't drink alcohol!" _"That wasn't even a lie, now leave me alone!"_ , she cried internally.

At that very moment cold hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her backwards. She collided with someone's chest and when a familiar scent  
washed over her, she knew who stood behind her. "I would appreciate it if you'd **stay away** from **my** ** _kitten_**." His _kind request_ sounded like a growl.  
"Kisshu-!" The girl couldn't voice how relieved she felt at his arrival. Deciding that it was best to just leave this place, she grasped his hand and  
pulled him out of the building. The alien was so shocked about this that he just let her take control.

 **Outside...**

Ichigo whirled around and faced the still perplexed boy. Noticing that she still held his hand, a dark blush grew on her cheeks. But when she tried  
to let go, Kisshu wouldn't let her and just smirked smugly. "You brought this upon yourself~", he commented highly amused.  
"Did you _stalk_ me or do you have a _sixth sense_? I've definitely been saved too much by you. Especially since you just came back to earth."  
Her voice sounded like she was teasing him. That only amused him more. "Well, it could be _both_ , sweetheart~" He pulled her to his chest  
and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't even struggle.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it!**_

 _ **I love reading your reviews, so feel free to tell me what you think~ ^^**_

 _ **I'm not sure if you noticed, but I changed the layout and other (more minor) things in the first four chapters.  
They should be easier to read now! The main difference was me switching from my phone to my computer and somehow  
I couldn't continue with the first layout I had, so I was forced to do it in another way, but honestly...**_

 _ **I like it better now ;)**_


End file.
